Befuddling, At Best
by greymidnight
Summary: A chronology of the interactions between Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, from their seven years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_First Year_

She first talked to Scorpius Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express. It was only a word, but she still felt it started everything that happened between them. He and his friends had strolled through the compartment she was sharing with her cousin, one of his companions glaring at Albus.

Albus looked at him suspiciously. "What's your problem?" Of all the flaws Albus had, the one that got him into the most trouble was speaking, most of the time sharply, before thinking. His ears turned pink even as Rose watched.

"You're one of Potter's kids, right?" the boy growled, staring down at him as if he were something unpleasant on the bottom of his shoe.

The blond boy Rose's dad had called Scorpius shot a warning glance at his big friend. "Goyle…"

Goyle strutted away from the compartment after sneering once more at Albus.

Al's eyebrows drew together. He looked at Rose with concerned, wide green eyes. "What do you think of it?"

"Goyle's father was caught using black magic by your father."

"I wasn't asking you," Albus told Scorpius, flustered.

"Albus, don't–"

"So you're a Weasley, aren't you?" The blond boy interrupted, looking at her with calculating grey eyes.

Rose glared at him. "So?" She was beginning to think her father was right about Scorpius. He wasn't a person to get close to.

Scorpius frowned. He left the compartment without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Year_

It was a muddy, rainy day. Rose was walking back to the Hogwarts main grounds from a visit with Professor Longbottom when a quaffle struck her from behind, hitting between her shoulder blades. She pitched forward, spilling her books.

A green-robed figure on a sleek black broom landed next to her and grabbed the red rubber ball. Rose picked herself up, pushing her wet, wavy red hair from her face. She looked up to see Scorpius. Taking out her wand and pursing her lips, she started siphoning the mud off her robes.

"So Weasley, you decided to be extra friendly with Professor Longbottom?" Scorpius asked nonchalantly. He leaned on his broomstick, the latest model of the Nimbus.

"None of your business," she replied.

"Looking for some extra credit? Kissing his shoes and following him like a lost puppy?"

She glared up at him. "Get lost." She started collecting her books and sighed heavily when she saw her quill had snapped in two.

Scorpius watched her for a while until one of his teammates called to him. He mounted his broomstick, tucking the quaffle in the crook of his arm, and flew off.

Rose glared at him. Picking up her large stack of books, she stalked to the dry interior of the castle with as much dignity as she could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

_Second Year_

"Hey Rosie, how's it going?" James asked.

Rose scowled. "Don't call me that," she whined. "Dad makes the most ridiculous nicknames."

James laughed and ruffled her hair, making her scowl deepen. "Your dad isn't that bad."

"His nicknames are." She hefted her book bag, its sheer weight forcing her shoulder to sag.

The two cousins started walking back to the Gryffindor dormitory tower. James eyed her bulging bag. "Are you sure that isn't too much?"

Rose grunted. "Not … really. I've had to carry more."

"_Diffendo!_"

Rose yelped as the seams on her bag broke, sending her belongings flying. She looked back to see Scorpius and his big friend Goyle laughing, the blond boy's wand out and pointed loosely at her bag.

James followed her gaze. "Those prats!" He took out his wand, hastily mending Rose's bag with a muttered, "_Reparo_," before running towards Scorpius. The two younger boys turned and fled, James sprinting after them.

"James, don't–!"

He disappeared around the corner in a flash of black hair.

Rose emitted a noise of exasperation. Her whole family seemed to be irresponsible – except, of course, for her mother, Uncle Percy, and cousin Lucy. Weasley blood, she supposed.

As she finished stacking her books and parchment, she finally wondered about the Malfoy boy. She guessed her father was actually right about one thing, then.


	4. (moving notice)

Hello, readers. Just want to share some news – I'm moving to an Ao3 account, username ofherlionheart. I'll leave all of my current fics up on this site, but any new ones will only be posted to the Ao3. Thanks for the support!


End file.
